herofandomcom-20200223-history
Issho
Issho also known as Fujitora, is a Marine Admiral. He is a secondary antagonist tuned anti-hero. He is the successor of the previous admiral, Aokiji. He was sent to Dressrosa by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki to capture Luffy and Law. His goal was abolishment of the Shichibukai system. After achieved his goal, he placed hope on the SSG (Special Science Group) to replace the now disband Shichibukai. Appearance Fujitora is a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing, though he usually keeps both eyes closed. He has an X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes, which was actually self-inflicted due to his decision to blind himself. He has short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He seems to be very tall, a trait shared with other admirals. Like other admirals, Fujitora sports the standard marine coat with his personal clothes underneath, wearing the coat on his shoulders like a cape with his arms not in the sleeves. His sleeves cuffs are purple. While previous admirals and other high-ranked marines wear the conventional suit and tie underneath their marine coats, Fujitora opts for a light-purple yukata held up with a dark purple belt, all underneath a purple cloak, matching the color in his alias. Fujitora wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) that doubles as a cane for his blindness, and also wears geta sandals. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands. Personality Fujitora is honorable and reasonable man who deeply cared for civilian safety and well-beings instead of arresting and punishing pirates and criminals. Due to his blindness, He is also calm and collective when he doesn't know any people's appearance. He is also grateful to people including his enemies such as Zoro who give him directions and Luffy for helping him that Doflamingo's thugs who are cheating in gambling and defeated Doflamingo under the World Goverment's mess. Much as Smoker, He doesn't wanted to become a hero for the things he did not even do. He is also cheerful as he laugh that Luffy talk about his blindness. As the citizen cheerfully "chase" Luffy only for letting him escape, Fujitora decided to let him go. He shown his love for children as he helping a little girl of getting her balloon back from the sky with his gravity power. He doesn't bothered to get punished by his superiors such as Akainu who banned him to returned to Marine bases including Headquarter unless arresting Luffy and Law. Even with this punishment, he came into Mary Geoise the capital of the World Government which is not a Marine Base or Headquarter. He has no problem of fighting enemies and will not let them do as they pleased. However, he has a problem when Doflamingo's Birdcage is in the way, his meteor will be slice and hit indirect area. Despite of being a Marine Admiral, He hates his superiors' absolute justice of torturing criminals and letting Doflamingo the former Shichibukai harming and killing innocent civilians. Like Smoker, He despise and distrusted the Shichibukai as he swore to destroy their system even if it means to becoming his enemies. Much as Kuzan, He argue at his superior about reveal the true incident in Dressrosa. He refused to forgive him due to his pride even if Sengoku tried to help him. Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Fujitora has commands over Vice-Admirals and under ranked marines and low-ranking Government officials. He has the Authority to revoke Shichibukai's titles. He also can summon the Buster Call if any island is deemed to be a threat by pushing the button of Golden Den-Den Mushi. Physical Strength Fujitora has immense strength as Luffy acknowledge when he first met. He blocked Luffy's Gear Third Haki imbued punched. He alongside Sengoku, Tsuru, Maynard and Bastille, were able to defeat one of Kaido's three right hand man, Jack The Drought whose bounty worth 1,000,000,000 berries. Devil Fruit Fujitora ate a paramecia Devil Fruit, Zushi Zushi no Mi and became a gravity human. He can cause gravity pressure. Even bring down a giant meteor from space, In anime, he also send cannonball fires down to the ocean with his gravitation powers when clashing against Jack. Even for a Marine Battle ship to float. He can also break through Bartolomeo's barrier. He also can lift and throw rubble at his enemies. He can lift the ground to chase pirates and criminals. Swordsmanship Fujitora has a tremendous swordsman with his shikomizue (a cane sword). When he cuts, it does not cause harm by bleeding but causing gravity pressure on his enemies when he place his sword back into his cane to create a giant hole. He also clash swords equally to Roronoa Zoro the Straw Hat Pirates' strongest swordsman worth 320,000,000 berry Haki It was state that Vice-admirals and higher can use Haki. Fujitora has two Haki (Busushoku and Kenbunshoku) Busoshoku Haki Fujitora has mastery of Busoshoku Haki. He can imbued his sword strong enough while helping pushing back Doflamingo's birdcage. He can also bypassing Logia type devil fruit users even in their substance form such as Sabo who ate Mera Mera no mi (the devil fruit that is originally belong to his brother, Portgas D. Ace). Kenbunshoku Haki Fujitora has mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki. Despite of being blind, he has great reflexes to dodge or block enemies' attack with sword at his own speed. He also caught Doflamingo's threat as it attempt to sting him. Weaknesses His Blindness: '''Due to not ability to see, Fujitora is blind and doesn't known anyone's face. He used his shikomizue to tap the ground while walking. But thanks to Kenbunshoku Haki, he can sense anyone's presences. '''Inability to swim: Like other devil fruit users, Fujitora is unable to swim and leaving him drowning. '''Seastone: '''Like other devil fruit users, Fujitora is vulnerable to seastone due to its ability disabling devil fruits' power. Navigation Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:On & Off Category:Successors Category:Elderly Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Military Category:Officials Category:Selfless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Manga Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Sympathetic Category:False Antagonist